A spell gone wrong
by crazysquidgirl
Summary: While trying to summon a terrifying spirit to scare America for their annual Halloween feud, England summons something quite different, a girl!
1. Chapter 1

We open our story on a particularly dark gloomy night in the basement of a particularly old Victorian mansion in the heart of London. If you were to look into this particular basement you'd find a royally steamed Englishman darting around, pulling beakers and vials off of shelves and from cabinets while muttering angrily under his breath.

"I can't believe I let Alfred surprise me with that damn Russia last year, I'll have him screaming bloody murder with what I've got planned" he ranted while putting the finishing touches on a rather suspicious looking potion simmering in an immense iron cauldron in the center of the darkened room.

For this particular spell it was imperative that the room be kept dim, any intense light would have dire consequences and would either tear a hole between dimensions or just explode, either way wouldn't be very pleasant. It was a week before Halloween and Arthur wanted to be prepared for his annual feud with Alfred way ahead of time, there would be no way he'd let him get the best of him twice in a row!

"I was saving this incantation for an emergency, but I'll be damned if I don't win against that Yank, I just have to add these last ingredients and then I'll be able to start the spell".

He took a handful of a sparkling crimson powder from an ancient earthenware jar and slowly started his chant; "Obscura et potentes quaeso, subvenite surgite, surgite, surgite, Victi hostes Vincam inimicis!"

He read this chant from an weathered grimoire that was propped against some old bottles full of a cloudy liquid and there were two tallow candles lit on a holder near by to give him just enough light to read by.

"Oh, I almost forgot to add the most important thing!"

He swung around suddenly to retrieve the missing ingredient and in his haste knocked over the two candles, breaking the bottles which unfortunately seemed to be very flammable by the way they set the grimoire ablaze, lighting the whole room very brightly.

"Bloody hell!", he ripped off the cloak he had been wearing and smothered the flames but they had already burned the grimoire to a crisp. Well at least nothing else caught fire he thought dejectedly.

"The spell!" he had almost forgotten! He ran over to the cauldron and since it obviously hadn't exploded it must have ripped a hole in some dimension! But after closing his eyes and concentrating a minute he couldn't sense anything amiss, "Must of not done anything after all!" he said happily. Now he wouldn't have to deal with mending tears in space and time and could focus on the more important matter at hand, beating America!

Little did he know his spell did rip into one of the many dimensions, a small rip, but a rip nonetheless, on the second floor of an apartment complex, a teenagers apartment to be exact. And judging by the amount of Hetalia posters on the walls, she's in for quite an adventure!

**Translation for England's chant: ****Dark and powerful spirits I beseech you, rise and aid me, rise, rise!  
Help me to conquer my enemies and vanquish my foes!**

**Hello! I've had ideas for this story floating around my brain for quite a while and I finally sat down to type it out! This is my very first fanfiction so hopefully I'll do a halfway decent job! I'd love to hear what you think of it so far, so please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

Claire's POV

"Ugh" I groaned as I finally got my front door unlocked and trudged into my apartment, I had to stay late at the bakery dealing with an order that had been screwed up, instead of a red velvet cake with vanilla frosting somehow the order had read a chocolate cake with neon blue frosting so I had had to stay late baking a replacement.

After dropping my bag on the couch in the living room, I went to the kitchen to get something to eat before I collapsed from exhaustion. I grabbed some leftover pasta from last night and popped it in the microwave. Cooking while I'm this tired probably won't end well, I thought to myself. I shucked off the apron I was still wearing from the bakery, the name tag on it read Claire Piper, I think that's the only thing the owner had ever gotten right! Orders were constantly having to be re-done and the owner Marie left the brunt of the business's paperwork to me since she's absolutely hopeless at book keeping.

After eating I got changed into my pj's, an old oversized men's plaid flannel shirt and some black yoga pants. After quickly washing my face I flop onto my bed but I'm way to tired to go to sleep right away. "Maybe reading something will help me fall asleep", I lean over and grab the Hetalia manga that I have lying on the floor next to my bed. After a few minutes I'm laughing while reading but I can barely keep my eyes open, and eventually I fall asleep and the manga flops onto my chest.

Third person POV

While Claire slept a golden light started to leak from the book, the light slowly enveloped her entire body, and she started to slowly fade until she was completely out of sight.

**At the world conference room**

**Canada's POV**

This has to be the loudest conference I've ever attended' I think to myself. As usual America is bickering with England but they seem to be even more intent on egging each other on than usual. And of course France is throwing in his barbs from the sidelines, but instead of taking the bait as usual England seems to be focused on his argument with America.

"Won't you just give me a hint, come on!" America whined to England "No you git, that defeats the purpose of the whole bloody thing!" snapped England.

They've been going back and forth like this for twenty minutes and England looks ready to snap any minute, but does my brother have the brains to stop? Uh make that a no. On top of that Spain has been chasing Romano around the room in circles trying to get him to let him take a picture of him in an absurdly ginormous tomato hat, Switzerland's been brandishing one of his many rifles towards them anytime they near Lichtenstein and his end of the table, Denmark was loudly singing some drinking song until Norway started choking him with his tie so only strangled choking sounds are coming from over there, and finally somehow Prussia had managed to sneak in the building again and was loudly laughing at Germany while he tried to drag Prussia back out.

***crash***"What was that?" No else seemed to have noticed the crash since it's so horrifically loud in here, it sounded like somebody's in the cleaning closet on the far end of the room! I walk over to America who is still arguing and poking England,

"Hey America..." "America!" Ugh of all times why does he ignore me now! I walk over to my seat where I left Kumajiro "Hey Kuma will you go get Al's attention for me?" "Who are you?" "Just do it will you? I'll give you extra pancakes when we get home if you do" With that tempting promise Kumajirou got off the table where he had been dozing and ambled over to America and promptly latched onto his leg.

"Holy crap!" America started jumping around trying to shake off the bear, and since his attention had obviously been seized Kumajirou abruptly let go of his leg and calmly walked back over to Canada. "What the hell Mattie!" "Al I think someone is in the cleaning closet"

"Why would someone go in a cleaning closet?" America asked dumbly. "Oh, I don't know, a room full of nations, top secret meeting, why would someone possibly want to spy on that" said England sarcastically.

"Well why didn't you say so!" 'That's what I've been trying to tell you for the past five minutes' thought Canada "Well then since I'm the hero I shall go apprehend this villain!" And with that America sauntered over to the door of the cleaning closet (I think he's trying to look heroic but it looks more like he has a dislocated hip thought Canada) and yanked open the door, and right as the door opened a girl fell out knocking over America and landed on top of him!

**This is coming together much easier than I thought it would! Thank you to everybody who favorite and followed and please let me know what you think of the story so far in the reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

Claire's POV

On the ceiling of the cleaning closet a golden circle appears, shimmers for a minute ,and promptly spits out Claire who lands rather loudly (painfully too) in a pile of mops, brooms, and various sharp metal objects that simply do not make for a comfortable landing.

"Aaarg!" _Ok, I am way too old to keep falling out of bed like this_, _what did I land on?_ I raise my head and whack it on something "Ouch ouch ouch" _Hey wait a minute, I don't have shelves next to my bed,_ I look around and see for some reason that I'm in what looks like a cleaning closet, and I don't have a cleaning closet in my apartment. _Ok, seriously what the hell? I don't have any friends who know where I live so it can't be a prank, and I remember going to bed last night, maybe I slept walked? _I have a history of sleepwalking and waking up in rather strange places in the morning, once I woke up on the neighbors patio (they were away for the weekend thank god) covered in mud and with enough sticks in my hair to qualify as a bird nest. _What is all that shouting?_ I can hear people yelling, mostly men from the sound of it, but for some reason they sound really familiar, is a tv on really loud or something? I get to my feet and see that I'm still wearing what I went to bed in and happily I'm not covered in mud or anything weird. I try the doorknob but it's locked and won't turn, there's a pane of frosted glass letting in just enough light to see by and I can almost make out the shapes of people in the room on the other side. _Well that kills the tv idea, and I don't know that many guys, but I know I know those voices from somewhere! _I notice that there are screws on either side of the doorknob, maybe I can unscrew it and let myself out? There is a bucket of tools on one of the shelves that I whacked my head on earlier, after digging around for a minute I find a screwdriver. "Bingo!" I mutter to myself and start to try to unscrew the doorknob, _man these screws are in tight_, I lean against the door and try to turn the screwdriver with all my might and suddenly the door opens and I fall out landing on the person who opened it.

"Ow ow ow" I moan as I roll off of the guy, I butted heads with him when I went down, his head must be made of concrete by the way mine is aching.

"Dudes it's a chick!" says the guy sounding disappointed, "Well what were you expecting idiot?" I snap back still holding my head in my hands. "I thought I was going to be able to show you guys my cool new ray gun! Tony made it for me and it'll disintegrate anything in a second flat!" he boasted as he twirled the gun around his fingers.

"Put that bloody thing away you're going to put out someone's eye!" yelled someone, my eyes had finally adjusted to the bright light of the room and I was able to look around. It looks like a meeting room of some kind, there's a huge round table that fills almost the entire room and quite a few men seated around it with a couple of women sprinkled in. The guy I butted heads with is standing with his back to me and I'm able to see the back of his jacket, it has a huge number fifty in white on it. A blonde guy that looks around twenty is stalking towards Mr.50 and he snatches the gun from his hands. Then he walks over to me and holds out his hand to help me up, "I apologize miss for this idiot's appalling manners, are you all right?"

I'm about to answer when I notice how freaking ginormous this poor guys eyebrows are, the only time I've seen eyebrows that big was on "England?" _whoops did I say that out loud? Hey wait a minute, America has a fifty on his bomber jacket! _The guy turns around and yeah that's America! I finally except the outstretched hand and stand up, "How do you know who I am?" demands England, "And why were you in that closet?"

"How should I know! I woke up to me falling out of the ceiling of some random cleaning closet!" I say angrily. "Hey you didn't answ- oh" England interrupts himself and suddenly looks guilty. "What do you mean "oh" I ask.

"Er, well I was trying to summon a demon and I may of accidentally summoned you from a different dimension" says England rather lamely.

"Are you calling me a demon!" I say angrily, and all of the sudden I feel a hand on my shoulder and hear a smooth voice say "Who would ever call such a vision of beauty a demon, wouldn't you say angleterre?"

"Eeek!" I gasp and spin around grabbing the hand that was on my shoulder and twisting it around to pin it against the back of... France? "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry! It's a reflex-" I'm interrupted by England laughing and suddenly clapping me on the back, "I like this lass already!"

"Elle est magnifique!" mutters France, he's just standing there looking at me strangely, it's kinda starting to give me creeps to be honest. I inch closer to England and America and suddenly notice Canada standing off to the side, no one seems to have noticed him yet.

Once England got over his laughing fit he turns to me and says "Sorry, that frog is constantly making outrageous advances to anything in a skirt and that's the only time I've seen someone give him what for!"

"I really didn't mean to I swear!" I say quickly "Are you alright?" I ask France who finally snapped out of whatever daze he was in.

"Ah ma chérie that is perfectly alright, I love a woman with spirit!" he replies quickly. _I guess that's the first time he's gotten that re-action he seemed pretty shocked at first but now he seems fine. _"Well frogs aside, you never answered me when I asked how you know my name, miss.." "Claire Piper" I supply after England trails off. "You said you summoned me from a different dimension?" I ask.

"Er well yes" England seems annoyed that we've circled back to how this is actually entirely his fault.

"Well in my 'dimension'" I make airquotes when I say dimension, "There aren't national personifications, and I know you guy's names from a tv show called Hetalia."

"Hetalia?" asks Canada quietly. America jumped about a foot into the air after Canada spoke "Whoa Mattie I told ya to stop doing that!"

"He's been standing there the entire time!" I say indignantly, "Anyway Hetalia is an anime about all of you mainly focusing on the Allies and Axis".

"Hey am I in it, I bet I'm the star of the entire show since I'm the hero!" America ends this statement by putting one foot on a chair and holding out a thumbs up with his trademark grin. _I should probably shut up about the show now, or I'll have Prussia bugging me next,_

"Hey who's the frau?" says Prussia loudly as he walks over with Germany following still trying to get him out of the building. _I spoke too soon, I'm not sure if I can deal with Prussia and America at the same time! _

"Hey dude! Iggy brought her over from some dimension or something like that, anyway she says there's a show about us and I'm totally the star!" America boasts.

"Hey I never said that!" I try to say but no one seems to be listening to me anymore. I decide to walk over to Canada, "Hi Canada!"

"Hello Miss Piper" Canada says quietly. "Oh you can just call me Claire, you'll make me feel like I'm back teaching" I say.

"You're a teacher?" "Well not quite a teacher, but I'm a black belt and I work part time at a martial arts dojo where I lead classes occasionally and the kids call me Miss Piper. I also work at a bakery on the weekends" . "Have you made pancakes"? asks Canada suddenly _Hasn't every one? _"Yeah" I say, he looks weirdly happy at that response for some reason.

At this point America and Prussia are loudly arguing over who would be the star of the show and suddenly England walks over and drags America back over to where Canada and me are standing.

"Shut up you git we have more important things to be worrying about! What are we going to do about her knowing about us?" _Crap, I forgot about that. What if they hand me over to the F.B.I or Italy's Mafia or.._ "Hey it's alright, we're not going to hurt you" says Canada. I must of started to look pretty freaked out there. "Can you send me back?" I ask England after he finally let go of America who went to go sulk at the table. "I'll have to do some research first, that was the first time I had used that spell".

"Were you playing with your imaginary friends again?" asks France mockingly. "They are not imaginary you frog!" yells England.

"Hey knock it off!" I yell getting in between them, and England looks embarrassed for a minute before thinking of something. "Well we'll have to have you stay with someone for the time being, but how do we decide who?" he asks. "The mademoiselle should stay with me of course" says France grabbing my hand. "Get your filthy hands off her you frog" yells England who smacks France's hand off mine hitting me in the process. "Ow, would you two stop it!" I yell. "I'm sorry, it's just if you give him an inch... well you don't want to know what he'll do" says England.

I back up a bit from the two of them, and Canada says "Why don't you let her stay with her country of nationality?" "What a splendid idea Mathew I'm positive such a radiant creature must be French! says France enthusiastically. "Uh no, I'm part german and part English-" "Ha you frog!" I'm interrupted by England "But I'm American" I finish. England immediately shuts up looking crestfallen.

"Well then the frau should come stay with us!" yells Prussia. _Hey I thought Germany dragged him out of the room like ten minutes ago? And where's Germany? Hmmm, well Germany's house is probably the safest place to stay, I'd either starve at England's or die from his cooking, America would drive me crazy two minutes in, and staying with France seems like tempting fate. _"Sounds good to me!" I say and Prussia momentarily looks shocked that I said yes so quickly and then says "Well of course you want to stay with the awesome me!"

"Ok, well that's sorted and I'll get started on the spell!" says England looking puzzled that I agreed to going with Prussia. "See you soon mademoiselle!" says France winking at me and blowing a kiss. _Oh I forgot about that, I'll be seeing the BTT in full force soon, maybe this wasn't such a good idea? _Prussia starts to steer me across the room, I guess we're going to find Germany!

**Wow that was way longer that I thought it would turn out to be! I can't believe I've gotten so many faves and follows so quickly, Arigato! Please tell me what you thought of the chapter! 3**


	4. Chapter 4

Claire POV

After being dragged throughout half of the building by Prussia we finally find Germany two floors down with Italy. "Hey west come here!" yells Prussia. "Bruder!" yells Germany angrily "Finally, you've made me waste half the meeting with your idiotic-" he cuts himself off when he notices me standing next to Prussia. "What is this girl doing here? I've already told you, you can't just randomly bring in people off the street!"

"All the people the awesome me brings aren't from off the street!" says Prussia, "That stuffed shirt Britain brought her here!"

"What do you mean 'off the street'! What are you trying to say?" I say angrily glaring at the two germans. "Well you are dressed rather peculiarly" says Germany. I look down at what I'm wearing, I'm still in my pj's; an old worn out oversized flannel men's shirt and some ratty yoga pants.

"Well, that's England's fault not mine! I was asleep when he brought me here!"

"Kesesesese looks like Arthur's finally gotten himself a Freundin!" says Prussia.

"Ugh no, weren't you listening earlier?" I ask exasperatingly. After Prussia gives me a dumb look I go through the entire explanation from earlier again and explain the whole Arthur dimension mixup. _So he's able to argue with America about being the star of a show one minute and then totally forget it the next?_

"Bella am I in the show too?" asks Italy excitedly. He had been listening the whole time quietly and Prussia was being so loud I almost forgot he was there! "Yes, the show is actually named after you!" I tell him.

"Ve really! What's it called?"

"It's called Hetalia in japanese"

"Really? What's that mean?" he asks.

_Aww he looks so excited that it's named after him, I don't want to hurt his feelings! Ummm what should I say.. _"It means umm, Useful Italy" I blurt out not able to think of anything better. "Huh, that's a kind of weird name" he says. Thank God he doesn't know Japanese! Germany gives me a thankful look, I guess he must know enough Japanese to have figured out what it means for himself.

"So anyway West the frau's going to come live at our house!" butts in Prussia. "What! And it's my house not yours! You can't just invite people to live with us!" says Germany sounding pretty annoyed. "Well, Arthur decided she should stay with her country of nationality and she is awesomely part german!" boasts Prussia.

"Hmmph" grunts Germany, "Well what's done is done I suppose, and there's no point in going back to the meeting nothing was going to get done as usual."

Germany and Prussia start walking down the hallway towards the elevators, I guess we're going back to their house now. "Ve come on Bella, let's go!" says Italy grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the elevators and we go down to the main level. We enter a big lobby with huge windows with doors leading to the parking lot I suppose. Germany and Prussia go out the doors and start walking pretty quickly towards the parking lots, Italy is quite a bit slower and waits at the door for me holding it open for me. "Thanks!" I say and I'm about to step outside when I realize I'm not wearing any shoes since of the whole pj thing.

"What's wrong Claire?" asks Italy. "Oh, umm I'm kinda not wearing any shoes-" I'm cut off by Italy sweeping me up and carrying me out the door and taking me outside. "Whoa, hey you don't have to do that!" I say surprised, no one's ever carried me around like this! "I don't want you to get hurt bella!" he says with the cutest darn grin I've ever seen, and that has me blushing really hard so I keep quiet until we finally catch up to Germany and Prussia who are standing next to a black sporty looking car. Germany gets into the driver's side and Prussia had yelled shotgun the minute we started to get into the car so Italy and me get into the back. There isn't much room back here so we're pretty squished together and I'm still blushing from earlier so I distract myself by looking out the window as we pull out of the driveway and onto the main road. I wonder what Germany's house will be like?

**Hiya my lovely readers! Prussia was surprisingly the hardest to write for in this chapter, hmmm. Anyways thank you a ton and a half for reading! Please drop me a review telling me what ya think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Claire** **POV**

After about twenty minutes of driving we finally arrive at Germany's house, it's a huge three story brick building with ivy crawling up the sides and a winding gravel driveway, it's a beautiful house but it's weirdly pristine, the lawn looks perfectly kept and the driveway is spotless. _Well, it is Germany's house and he is a neat freak so I guess it's not that strange. _After Germany parks the car my door is locked so I have to wait until Italy gets out and I have to slide over to get out. "Claire let me help you, you'll hurt your feet on the gravel" says Italy with another one of those adorable grins of his, and I really don't want to tear my feet up on the gravel so I let him pick me up again. I'm surprised at how easily he carries me inside, I mean I'm not saying I'm really heavy or anything but I'm not one of those girls who's legs look like a pair of twigs.

"Hey you can put me down now Italy" I say after he just stands there holding me. "Oh yeah, hehe" Italy laughs and puts me down.

"Italy didn't you leave a bunch of your clothes upstairs?" asks Germany. "Ve, yeah why?" asks Italy. "Well I'm sure Claire would appreciate some proper clothes and shoes, you can't just keep carrying her around" says Germany. "Oh yeah! Come on Claire follow me" says Italy and I follow him upstairs into a bedroom. He looks a little disappointed that he won't have an excuse to carry me around anymore, I don't really mind but it is a little embarrassing especially with Prussia smirking at me.

"You can have any of these although they might be a bit big on you" says Italy pointing at a closet that has a bunch of uniforms and boots in it. "Are you sure? I don't want to mess up your clothes!" I say. "Oh don't worry bella, I have lots of extra uniforms! And we'll go buy you some clothes that actually fit you tomorrow, I can't have such a pretty girl wearing old military clothes!" says Italy happily. "Oh, well ok then, will you go back downstairs so I can get changed?" I ask. Italy nods and walks out closing the door behind him.

I walk over and lock the door before I get changed, I'm not worried about Italy but with Prussia in the house it's better safe than sorry right? I'm 5'6 and I think Italy is only a bit taller than me so I hope something will fit. I find a tank top and a pair of black pants that fit me alright. They're a little loose but it's nothing that a belt can't fix! Next to the closet is a dresser with a mirror hanging above it, I actually don't look to bad! But the bun my hair's been in since last night is looking pretty wild. I find a comb lying on the dresser and after a couple minutes I'm able to brush out the worst of the knots. My hair has always been a pain to deal with, it's bright red and hip length but I think it's one of the things that looks best about me so I've never cut it. Surprisingly one of the pairs of boots fit me after I put on a thick pair of socks, Italy must have pretty small feet for a guy! After fiddling around with my clothes a minute I unlock the door and walk back downstairs.

_Huh, I wonder were they all went, maybe I'll find them if I go down this hallway?_ Somehow I get myself lost, I've opened a couple doors but they only revealed empty rooms. _Mmmm what's that smell? _All of the sudden I realize I'm absolutely starving, so I follow my nose down a couple hallways and come to a door where I can hear banging coming from inside. I knock before coming in but I don't think anyone hears me. Italy is busy stirring something on the stove, Prussia is banging around the fridge looking for something and Germany is scrubbing at a spotless counter. Prussia abruptly stands up apparently giving up on trying to find whatever he was looking for and notices me standing by the door. "Hey Claire looking way awesomer!" says Prussia walking over to me. "Thanks, what are you guys doing?" I ask. "Italy is cooking dinner, Bruder was messing up my kitchen- "Was not!" yells Prussia, "and I'm making sure nothing sets on fire like last time" says Germany. "Hey, beer makes everything taste better!" says Prussia, "Beer is flammable you dummkopf, you're not supposed to just throw it into the oven!" says Germany angrily.

"Whatever, come on Claire" says Prussia and he drags me out of the kitchen and down the hallway. "I want to see if you can beat the awesome me at video games!" he says and he pulls me into a living room. There's a huge tv and a cabinet with dozens of games in it. "Pick whatever you want and I'll beat you!" he says confidently. I don't really play games that much but I have played Mario Kart and I'm half way decent at it so I pick out that one and set it up. I pick daisy and Prussia is dry bowser. "Kesesese you're losing!" taunts Prussia after I lose the first race. "Just you wait, I'll win the next one!" We tie the next race so this is the deciding match and it's rainbow road. "Ugh, I suck at this course" I groan, "Well looks like I'm going to win frau!" boasts Prussia. Somehow I don't fall off a million times like I usually do but I'm way behind and Prussia is about to win when he hits a speed boost and veers off course while I sail over the finish line. "Whooo, yeah I won uhuh" I yell, jumping up and dancing around in a circle. "Well I went easy on you" says Prussia annoyed. "Sure you did"

"Claire, Prussia come here dinner's ready!" yells Italy so I pause my victory dance and follow Prussia to the dining room. Germany's already sitting at the table and Italy had just put down a huge steaming bowl of you guessed it pasta. I sit down next to Germany and across from Italy and we start to eat. "This is delicious Italy!" I say, I don't think I ever had pasta this good! "Thanks Claire! Maybe you can help me make some next time!" says Italy. Prussia must like it too because he's busy snorfing down a huge plateful, how is he even breathing while eating like that? Germany is eating at an insanely slow pace so after waiting forever for him to finish I help Italy clear the plates off the table and take them into to the kitchen.

"Here you can wash and I'll dry" I say and after a few minutes we've gotten everything cleaned up. I'm trying to get this one last cup up on a top shelf but it's just out of my reach even up on my tiptoes, "Hey Italy can you"- I'm cut off by Italy picking me up around the waist and lifting me up so I can easily reach the shelf. I put the cup away and he sets me down, "Thank you" I say looking down blushing. "Your welcome, Germany is always putting things up too high for me to reach, it's nice to be the taller person for a change!" says Italy happily.

"Hey Italy come look at this!" yells Prussia from the other room. "Coming" says Italy and leaves the room to go see what Prussia wants. *yawn*_ Wow, why am I so tired all of the sudden?_ I walk back to the living room and find Germany sitting on one of the couches reading.

"Hey Germany I'm pretty tired where am I going to sleep?" I ask tiredly. "Oh, I had forgotten I needed to sort that out, follow me upstairs." says Germany. Upstairs he opens the door to what I guess is a guest room but it looks like it hasn't been used in years. "I've been meaning to clean these out" he say's apologetically but is interrupted by a long yawn from me. "Well you can use my room for tonight, I'll clean this out so you can use it tomorrow." He says after seeing how exhausted I am. "Are you sure?" I ask. "Well I don't think you'll stay awake long enough for me to fix this room" he says, _I think having a room this filthy is really bugging him, I guess using his room for one night will be fine. _"Alright then" I say. He leads me to his room down the hall and I close the door and fall on the bed. I kick off the boots from Italy and don't bother with my clothes, and I fall asleep in a matter of seconds.

**Awww Germany's so nice! But will a certain someone not realize Germany has switched rooms? Mwahaha! Please review and tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Italy POV**

When I went to see what Prussia wanted he was in the second living room (the one where he played video games with Claire) holding a turtle. "Ve, what are you doing with a turtle?" "That's what I was going to ask you! I was just sitting on the couch and this thing drops onto my awesome head! Did your annoying brother leave it here or something?"

"No fratello doesn't really like turtles for some reason, Spain does though maybe he left it?" I ask. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that, once when I was over at his house it was totally engulfed in turtles but I thought he finally got rid of them all after Romano threw a fit" remembers Prussia. "Well what should we do with it? I bet it's hungry, do you think it'll eat pasta?" I ask.

"No, I think I remember Spain feeding them lettuce, anyway he's coming over with France later tomorrow so I'll just give it back to him then." says Prussia. "Ok, then goodnight! I never got to take my siesta today, so I'm going to bed early" I say sleepily.

"Yeah, ok 'night" says Prussia still looking at the turtle when I leave the room. I hope he doesn't try to feed it anything weird, he tried to give Gilbird some beer once and Gilbird ended up stuck in a bottle, and Germany was really angry for the rest of the day, usually Germany only gets that mad when I do something!

"Hmm da da da" I hum to myself as I go back to the kitchen. _Huh, I wonder where Claire went?_ _She must of went to bed already._ I walk upstairs and see that Germany has already gone to bed, _Maybe if I'm really quiet Germany won't throw me out of his room like usual! _I open the door really slowly and see that Germany is asleep on the bed. I'm tiptoeing over to the bed when I kick something (Claire's shoes) and it skids across the floor and loudly hits a dresser, I freeze but Germany only shifts a little bit and goes back to sleep. _Wow, he must be really tired! He's usually such a light sleeper!_ I carefully slip into the bed and fall asleep.

**Claire POV**

When I wake up the sun is streaming brightly through the windows, I must of slept way later than usual! But I'm so warm and cozy that I start to fall back asleep, I'm all wrapped up in the covers and it feels wonderful, _hey wait a minute I fell asleep on top of the covers, what's on my back? _

I flip over and come face to face with a sound asleep Italy. "Aaaah!" I yell waking up Italy and I lurch back falling off the bed and onto the floor knocking the wind out of me. "Ve, bella what are you in Germany's bed?" asks Italy sleepily. I'm still on my back gasping for breath and not able to say anything, "Oh no! What's wrong bella?" asks Italy sounding scared, he pulls me back up onto the bed and onto his lap, and I finally get my wind back. I'm about to say something when ***slam* **the door flies open and Germany comes in yelling "Claire are you alright?" and he stops dead in his tracks when he sees me and Italy in the bed. "Italy! What are you doing in here?" yells Germany. "Ve, Germany why are you over there?" says Italy confusedly. "Will you all stop yelling!" I yell. "Out, out, out!" I say pushing Italy and Germany through the door and slamming it shut. I hear Germany chasing Italy downstairs while yelling something angrily and then it gets quiet. I slump against the door and my racing heart finally slows down, I never expected to wake up tangled up with Italy! _Well, I am in Germany's room and Italy is always sneaking in here so I guess it's not his fault,_ _but now what is Germany going to think!_

_I might as well get straightened up before I go downstairs to face to music, _I decide and I walk into the bathroom that's connected to the room. I splash some water onto my face and comb through my hair with my fingers. There's a huge tub of hair gel on the counter, _I knew his hair doesn't stay up like that naturally!_ I think triumphantly, I've always wondered how he got his hair to stick to his head like that.

I come out of the bedroom and creep down the stairs and quietly go down the hall and stop right before the doorway of the living room where it sounds like Germany is lecturing Italy.

"-told you again and again, and now she probably doesn't want to stay here any longer!" yells Germany. "Ve, what do you mean? Why would she want to go away?" asks Italy sounding sad. "Oh, I won't leave!" I say coming into the room, Italy turns around a smiles seeing me, "Really bella, you promise?" he asks. "Yes, you just gave me a bit of a shock this morning" I say blushing. _Argh why do I have to start blushing now?! _

"Kesesese looks like you weren't too unhappy about it" snickers Prussia. "Oh shut it you idiot" I say and throw a pillow from the couch at him. "Hey you almost hit Gilbert Jr.!" he says holding up something. "What is that? And why did you name it after yourself?" I ask craning my neck to see what it is. "I found him last night!" says Prussia and he lowers his hands so I can see, "Hey why do you have Samantha!" He's holding my pet turtle Samantha! "Hey I said his name is Gilbert Jr. not Samantha, are you deaf?" says Prussia. "That's my pet turtle stupid, and fyi she's a girl, give her back!" I say and I snatch her from Prussia. "Well how was I supposed to tell?" mumbles Prussia. "Why is she all wet"- I lift her up to see her better-" and why the hell does she smell like beer! What were you doing to her!" I say angrily glaring at Prussia. "Well I thought it might be thirsty-" "So you tried to give her beer?! You could of killed her!" "Well that's all we had!" says Prussia.

"Why- ugh I'm not even going to try to understand that, Germany do you have a box or something I can put her in?" I ask. "Ja, there should be some in the closet in the hall" says Germany. "Ok, can you show me-" I'm interrupted by someone banging at the front door. "Who is that?" says Germany sounding annoyed, "Oh that must be Toni and Francis!" says Prussia and he runs over to the door. _First I have Italy in my bed and now I have to deal with the entire BTT at once, this day just keeps getting better and better!_

_**Hiya guys and girls! I had fun with this chapter, haha! :) Stick around for shopping madness with the bad touch trio next chapter! And I'd love to hear what you think so far, so review please!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Claire POV**

It turned out that Romano was the one banging on the door, the minute Prussia opened the door Romano ran into the house looking pretty angry with Spain trailing behind. "Hello Prussia!" says Spain happily, he notices me standing farther down the hallway "This must be the bella dama England told me about!" he says walking over to me. "England told you about me?" I ask. "Si, he informed all the nations of his mishap, and I had to come see for myself!" says Spain with a grin. "Hello mademoiselle we meet again!" says France coming from behind Spain.

"What on earth are you wearing? Your clothing looks even stranger then when I last saw you!" says France looking at my outfit. "Italy lent me some clothes since I don't have anything else" I say. "Ah, it pains me to see such a beauty wearing such horrible clothing, we must get you some decent clothes at once!" says France with a gleam in his eyes,_ What is he planning now?_ I wonder. I must look worried because Italy comes over and says "I'm taking Claire shopping later, do you want to come too?" "Oh, but of course! Everyone knows I have the best fashion sense in Europe!" boasts France.

"Well I need to put up Samantha before we go anywhere" I say. "Who is Samantha?" asks Spain sounding confused. I hold up the turtle as an answer and his eyes light up seeing her. "Ah, what a cute turtle! Is she yours?" asks Spain. "Yeah, although I have no idea why she's here, apparently she just randomly dropped out of the ceiling onto Prussia's head last night." I say.

"My awesome head still hurts from that! You should get me something to make up for it!" says Prussia. "I don't owe you anything! You're the idiot who tried to give her beer and almost killed her!" I say angrily.

"What!" says Spain. "I taught you all about how to take care of turtles last year, when you came over." "Yeah well I got bored after listening to you rant about different types of lettuce for an hour" says Prussia.

"Here Claire" Germany has finally come back and he hands me a cardboard box. "Oh, thanks Germany! I'll go put her upstairs" I say and I stick Samantha in the box and walk upstairs. I go to the guest room that Germany showed me last night, it's sparkling clean now compared to before, he must of stayed up half the night cleaning! There's a huge bed with a white and blue quilt and a trunk at the foot of the bed. I stick the box on the trunk and I pull some books from a bookcase across the room and stack them next to the box so Samantha can't somehow knock the box off the trunk. The books are all in German, and I'm able to understand most of the titles on the spines, but I don't know much German so I can't read all of them. They seem to all be either about baking or military strategy. _Germany sure has weird tastes in books,_ I think.

"Ve, Claire are you coming?" yells Italy up the stairs. "Yeah I'm coming" I yell back putting the books down. I run into Germany's room so I can grab my boots, they're not where I left them so I have to look around a minute, for some reason they're across the room under a dresser. _I wonder how they got over there?_ I wonder to myself.

I quickly put my boots on and run downstairs, Spain is still scolding Prussia about the proper care and feeding of turtles (haha reminds me of Dr. Laura :p ), and France is leaning against the wall absent mindedly examining his nails.

"Ok ma cherie lets go!" says France grabbing my hand and dragging me outside. Italy and Prussia follow us out, a minute later Spain comes out dragging Romano. I run over to Romano and say "Hi Romano! I haven't gotten to properly meet you yet!" He abruptly stops cursing at Spain and looks surprised that I started talking to him. "Humph, hello bella." he says grumpily. _I guess getting dragged around by Spain has gotten him into a bad mood. _"Hey can I ride with you guys?" I ask. "Sure I guess if you want to" says Romano getting into the car that France, Spain, and he had come in. "Umm Claire are you sure you want to ride with him?" says France looking slightly worried, O_h I forgot about that, Italy is a pretty insane driver, is Romano the same? _

"I'll be fine!" I say. Prussia gets into the back of the car and I get upfront, there's no way I'm getting squished back there with Prussia! "Ve, ok bella we'll see you at the shops!" says Italy as we pull out of the driveway. _Hopefully we'll get there in one piece! _I think to myself as Romano starts to speed up as we go down the road.

**Sorry for cutting it off at a sort of weird spot, It's almost midnight and I'm half asleep while trying to write this! Thank you so much for all the follows and favorites, it brightens my day to see all the alerts in my inbox! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Claire POV**

When we pulled into the shopping center parking lot Prussia was looking way less "awesome" than normal, somehow he had gotten even paler and looked ready to be sick any minute. The minute Romano parked he leapt out of the car like he was on fire and ran off somewhere. So, yeah Romano drives like a bat out of hell, but a very skillful one! I thought we were going to get into a dozen near wrecks from the way France looked at me, but Romano turns out to be a fantastic driver!

"Well I don't think we'll be seeing him for a while" I laugh. "Humph, well he should be grateful he didn't ride with my fratello, even I won't let him drive" says Romano. "Why's that?" I ask "You'll see in a minute" he says shortly.

"What do you mean-" I'm interrupted by Italy's car tearing into the parking lot and screeching to a halt right next to Romano's car. Italy hops out of the car and bounds over to me and Romano "Aww, you got here before us" he says sounding disappointed. "It wasn't a race idiota!" says Romano glaring at Italy. "Ve, but it more fun that way!" says Italy with a grin. "Roma, why did you run off like that? I wanted to ride with you!" says Spain running over and glomping to Romano. "Ugh, this is why" grouses Romano. _I guess Spain must be used to the Italies driving he seems fine! _

That doesn't seem to be the case with France though, when he finally pulls himself out of the car he looks pretty out of it, but he puts on a determined face, walks over and starts to pull me towards the entrance saying "Come on Claire, we don't have any time to lose!" _Why is he treating this like some battle plan? _I think to myself as he pulls me into the mall. Wow, this place is huge! I grew up in a little town out in the sticks and only ever went to small strip malls a couple towns over, I don't think I've ever seen such a big mall!

"Mon ami what are you doing all the way over there?" calls France looking at Prussia who is looking into a pet store window. "Waiting for you guys to catch up, you shouldn't keep the awesome me waiting" he yells back.

_Well he sure recovered fast! _I walk over to see what he was looking at and see a big cage with different sorts of birds in front of the window.

"I should get some food for Samantha while we're here" I say walking into the shop. Italy and Spain follow me inside, Spain heads straight for the reptiles looking for turtles I guess and Italy goes over to the kittens on the far wall. After I grab some food for Samantha I walk back over to Italy who is stroking the head of a kitten who's purring up a storm. "Aww she's so cute!" I say going to pet her too. "I wish I could bring her home" says Italy, "Germany won't let me keep any cats I find because he says they distract me from training" he says sadly. "He's no fun, the meanie!" I say still petting the kitten. "Ve, but it's ok because I'll be able to spend time with you now!" says Italy. _Oh my gosh, he is so adorable, I can't believe he said that! _"Oh, yeah I guess" I mumble blushing. Italy straightens up and says "Well come on bella, we have a lot of stores to go to!"

"Oh yeah! Just a sec I have to go ring this up..." I trail off realizing I have no money to speak of. "Oh, I'll pay for it Claire don't worry!" says Italy taking the turtle food from my hand and walking towards the registers. "Oh I can't possibly-" "Hey it's our fault that you're here in the first place so it's the least I can do!" he says sounding serious for once. "He's right chica so don't worry about anything!" says Spain coming up from behind me. "Alright then, thank you!" I say as Italy pays the woman at the cash register.

We walk out of the shop and France is waiting out front, "We didn't come here to play with kittens, we must get some fashionable clothes on you!" he says grabbing me by the hand and leading me into a store. I basically follow him throughout the store while he grabs things and hands them to me to carry, after about fifteen minutes of this he ushers me into a dressing room and orders me to come out once I've tried on the almost twenty outfits he picked out so he can critique. To my surprise the stuff he picked out is mostly normal, a bit frillier than what I usually wear but nothing too weird. The first thing I try on is a mint and pink striped long sleeved dress that comes down a couple inches below my knees. I come out and do a little twirl to show off the skirt, "You look stunning ma cherie! Much better than those drab clothes you had on before" says France looking proud of what he picked out. I repeat this almost a dozen more times with various results, about half the outfits get tossed aside by France even when I couldn't find anything wrong with them. When I get to the bottom of the pile I find a black slinky looking dress with a plunging neckline that looks like it would go down to my waist! _Nice try, no way in hell am I wearing that_, I think holding up the skimpy dress.

I walk out leaving the dress in the changing room and walk over to were all the guys are waiting. "I think you've forgotten one of the dresses Claire!" says France seeing that I've changed back to my regular clothes. "Yeah I saw your "dress", I think Italy is going to be in charge next shop" I say, France looks disappointed and waltzes over to Prussia who is looking rather crestfallen too, France must of told him about the dress while I was changing.

The next shop we go to is a shoe store, Italy helps me find some flats to go with my outfits, and a pair of sneakers. He tries to get me a pair of some killer heels but I put them back because me + heels = disaster waiting to happen. I remember shopping for heels with my mom to go with my dress for prom, after nearly taking out an entire display trying to walk in some stilettos we settled on a very low pair of wedge heels that I could sort of walk in. I must of looked a bit sad because Italy asked me what was wrong, "It's nothing, I was just remembering how I went shopping with my mom, I guess I'm just a little homesick" I say.

"Aww bella" he gives me a ginormous hug and almost lifts me off my feet, surprisingly I feel much better. "Thanks Italy, you always seem to be there when I need it!" I say smiling and hugging him back.

"Hey guys I'll catch up with you in a couple minutes, I'm going to go grab a few things real quick" I say and start walking further down the mall. "Ve, ok bella come meet us by the car when you're done!" says Italy. France starts to follow me, apparently knowing what I'm off to do but he gets sidetracked by Spain who drags him off saying something about some cute thing his "tomato" is doing.

Italy had handed me the change from the shoe shop so I have a bit of money in my pocket, there is no way I'm letting them come in the store while I shop for bras! I pick out some cute lacey ones and ask the cashier for a paper bag so I won't have France or Prussia seeing what I was buying. After I get my purchases all wrapped up I walk back out to the parking lot and see Spain chasing Romano around the parking lot yelling something about getting him to wear some BFF bracelets he bought. And as you can guess Romano is having none of that.

"Ve, we should probably get home soon Claire! Germany will be wondering where we are!" says Italy getting into the car. It doesn't look like Romano is going to calm down enough to drive anytime soon so it looks like I'm stuck with Italy. "Italy you drove up here you should let your ni-chan drive us home" says France pulling Italy out of the front seat. _Thank god_! I think relieved. France slides into the drivers seat and I slide into the back with Italy. _I never thought I would be thankful for France coming along!_ I think incredulously.

**Yay for shopping, kittens, and shoes! And distracting prussians! R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Claire Pov**

When I woke up this morning I didn't have any Italian bedfellows to deal with, so without further adieu I throw on some jeans and a purple t-shirt and fix my long hair into a topknot before heading downstairs. Germany was already in the kitchen when I came in, "Morning" I say as I head straight for the coffee maker. "Guten morgen" says Germany looking up from a newspaper he was reading. "Where do you guys keep the coffee?" I ask after opening a couple cabinets and coming up empty handed. "Second from the left, top shelf" says Germany flipping a page.

"Aha!" I say as I grab the coffee out of the cabinet. I pour some into a filter and set the machine brewing before plopping myself in a chair across from Germany. I'm absolutely useless before getting caffeine into my system in the mornings, so I keep quiet until I've drank half a mug of coffee. "So what are you boys up to today?" I ask fully awake now. "Italy and I are going to start our training shortly, but as usual he seems to be lazing about in bed" says Germany tersely. But after a few minutes Italy walks into the kitchen in a beeline towards the coffee maker. "I thought I smelled caffe!" says Italy happily pouring himself a mug and sitting next to Germany.

"Well hurry up because we were supposed to start training half an hour ago" says Germany. "Ve, ok!" says Italy gulping down his coffee and jumping up. "Can I join you two?" I ask, I'm curious to see how what their training is like in person. "Sure bella it'll be more fun with you there!" says Italy excitedly grabbing my hand and pulling me out of my chair. We all troop out the back door and walk through the gardens surrounding the back of the house and into a huge clearing with a path looping around it.

"I'm going to stretch a bit before we get to exercising guys" I say plopping onto the grass. I ease into the splits and start stretching my legs a bit and then go into a bridge stretch to work my back loose (a bridge is where you lay on your back and lift up onto only your hands and feet so you're in a upside down U). "Wow Claire, you're really flexible!" says Italy looking at me upside down, or rather I'm looking at him upside down.

"Oh you should see my teacher, she can can kick about a foot above my head, so I have quite a ways to go!" I say as I flip up into a standing position. "So what do you guys usually start with?" I ask Germany.

"100 situps, 60 pushups, and 20 laps" says Germany briskly. "Doesn't sound too bad" I say and get to work. Germany blasts through his situps and pushups and starts his laps before Italy and I are even half done. Italy collapses in the middle of his pushups but I'm able to get through them all and get up. "Come on lets run our laps together!" I say pulling Italy up off the ground. "Ve...ok...whew" pants Italy as he gets up. To my surprise he actually keeps up with me on the track, I'm not running very fast but I have set a pretty good pace for him to follow. Halfway through our laps I stumble and notice my sneaker's laces have untied, "Hold up" I say and start to bend down to tie my laces but Italy beats me to it and ties the bow for me.

"Th-thanks" I stutter surprised,_ I don't know how he keeps surprising me like that!_ I think. "You're welcome!" chirps Italy and we start up jogging again. I'm pretty flushed from the training so I don't think he notices me blushing and I'm able to finish the laps with him in a few minutes. After we finish we walk back through the gardens and into the house. I head into the kitchen and get down two glasses, fill them both, and hand one to Italy after gulping mine down. "I can't believe you guys do that every morning!" I say still out of breath.

"Germany says we have to otherwise we might get caught off guard, but I don't know by who" says Italy after drinking his glass down. "I'm going to head upstairs and get cleaned up" I say and head up to my room.

I shuck off my dirty clothes and take a long hot shower rinsing off all of the grime and sweat from all of the running. After standing under the warm running water for a few minutes I get out and towel off before throwing on some clean jeans and a long sleeve shirt. After I've gotten my hair halfway dry and tamed I meander downstairs to see where everyone has gotten to. I find Germany in the living room talking on his cell phone

"Yes. Ok we will be there shortly, yes. Goodbye." He ends the call and sees me standing in the doorway. "We will be going to England's residence shortly, he needs to have you close at hand to finish determining how to reverse the spell" says Germany.

"I guess I'll go round my stuff up then, where did Italy get to?" I ask. "He is upstairs asleep, he will be coming with us too." says Germany. _I feel relieved when I hear Italy is coming with me, I don't think I want to go with Germany all by myself, even though I've gotten to know him a bit he's still pretty intimidating!_ I nod and head upstairs to stuff all my clothes into a duffel bag I found in the closet of Italy's clothes. I have a bit of trouble getting it to zip, France insisted on getting me accessories to go with every outfit he chose so it's a bit of a workout getting it all to fit. After wrestling the bag shut I drag it down the staircase thumping on each step since it's so heavy. Germany and Italy are in the hallway waiting for me, "Are you ready?" asks Germany already turning to head out the door. "Yeah, Italy will you give me a hand?" I ask motioning at the duffel. "Ve, of course!" he says happily and we both grab an end and haul it out to the car and into the trunk. We all pile into the car and head towards the airport in town, _I've never flown before I hope nothing goes wrong!_

**Thank you for all your lovely reviews, they really encourage me to keep updating, and make me smile!**

**^J^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Claire POV**

After four run ins with airport security, getting lost twice, almost getting thrown off the plane because Italy tried to smuggle a cat aboard, and nearly getting my eardrums burst by Germany yelling about said cat, we finally arrived in London.

Germany called a taxi to pick us up from the airport and we drove straight to England's house, which is humongous! It's a huge red and white brick Victorian mansion surrounded by thick hedges with oak and chestnut trees scattered throughout. Italy springs out of the car and runs to the front door and rings the doorbell about fifteen times. "Hey lay off on the bell, will you?" I say, _he really does act like a little kid sometimes!_

"Ve, I'm just excited to see England again!" says Italy bouncing on his heels.

The door slams open revealing England looking ticked off, "What the hell are you-" he cuts off seeing that it's me and Italy standing there. "Oh, I apologize Claire I thought you were someone else, come inside." _I suppose he must of had quite a few doors broken down by America being impatient and busting in, _I think as England leads us into the house.

"So why did you call us over?" I ask curiously. "To finish preparing the reversal spell I need to be able to sense your aura which would be a bit difficult with you in Germany." says England. "Oh" I say dumbly as he leads us down a staircase and into a dark room. Once England turns the lights on I see that we must be underground since there are no windows, the room is rather grungy looking and the stone floors and walls are pretty dirty but judging by the amount of books and dirty dishes scattered about he must be down here quite often.

"Come stand next to this" says England motioning at a runic symbol painted on the floor in the center of the room. I walk over to the symbol and England picks up a leather bound book and flips to somewhere in the middle. "Try to stand still or you may unbalance the spell" says England. He starts to chant the spell, it sounds like gibberish to me but the symbol starts to glow so it must be working. Italy is standing in the corner fidgeting looking like he wants to say something but he's obviously freaked out by the chanting so he keeps quiet.

"Huh, that's strange" says England ending the chant and snapping the book shut. "What's wrong?" asks Italy finally coming to stand next to me since we entered the room. "It looks like I won't be able to send Claire back to her home dimension until the next full moon which is the 31st, and that is a particularly powerful time for black magic to begin with."

"That's only four days away!" I say, _I hadn't realized I'd be able to go home so soon, I do miss my friends and I'm sure my family is wondering where I am, but I can't just leave these guys and never see them again! _"Well America has dragged me into his annual Halloween party so you'll be able to see the other nations before your departure" says England. He sounds a bit morose as he says this, he must not of thought I'd be leaving so quickly either.

England goes to open the door so we can all head upstairs, but when he goes to turn the doorknob the door swings open smashing England to one side and pinning him to the wall.

"Hey Iggy whatcha doing?" says America loudly looking into the room. "Oh hey dudette what are you doing down here?" America lets go of the door and walks over to me. The door slams shut and reveals a furious England, "You bloody git! I told you specifically to never enter this room again and then you practically attack me with the bloody door!"  
His forehead is starting to turn a nasty shade of purple, he's going to have one hell of a goose egg momentarily. "Well what were you doing behind the door?" asks America looking puzzled. "I wasn't behind the door you idiot I was- nevermind there's no use trying to explain it to you" ends England exasperated."Umm England your forehead" I say worried. England reaches up a hand to feel his head and winces when he finds the goose egg. "Come on, lets get some ice on it before it gets any worse" I say grabbing his hand and leading him out of the room and up the stairs. I stop at the top of the staircase realizing I've never been in the house before so I have no idea where I'm going but England realizes what's wrong and points down the hallway. I resume pulling him along and find the kitchen and make him sit down on a chair while I rifle around and make a makeshift ice-pack.

"Hey lass you don't have to go to all this trouble" says England protesting, I turn around and I'm about to put the pack to his head when I see that the goose egg has almost completely shrunken to nothing. "Huh?" "We nations tend to heal very quickly so something as insubstantial as a bump on the head isn't anything to fuss about" explains England. "Oh, well you could of told me that earlier!"

"Well I don't think you would of listened to me either way" says England. "Hmmph" I turn and start to put away the things I had taken out. I feel a hand on my shoulder and England turns me around, "But it was a very kind of you to go to such trouble for me, a certain Yankie would never as much lift a finger to help me. So thank you Claire." He blushes as he says the last part and looks down at his feet, _Awww, he is so adorable when he blushes! _I lean forward and give him a giant hug, he just stands there shocked for a moment but after a few seconds he relaxes a bit and gently hugs me back. When I let him out of the hug he harumphs embarrassedly and says "Well we should go see what Alfred is doing, I don't want him unattended in my house, last time I left him alone I ended up with an entire cabinet of china shattered and a broken window."

"Eeeenglaaannnddd" yells America from somewhere in the house, England starts to run towards the yelling, what has America done now?

**Wow I'm at chapter ten already! Sorry I took so long to update! I'll be trying to write longer chapters in the future, so lets see where that goes, haha.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Claire POV**

After following England to find out why America was yelling we found him in a room on the other side of the house, and apparently he had filled it to the gills with halloween supplies in the five minutes we were gone.

"Yo England! I need your help with the plans for the party, Denmark and Prussia already have their rooms planned out and I need to know what your doing!" says America, a huge blueprint is spread before him and takes up most of a table but it consists of mostly badly drawn doodles of what must be countries and for some reason pasta is written over the entire thing in giant red letters. "Ve, bella what do you think?" says Italy waving at the blueprint.

"You're helping America too?" I ask, _well that explains the pasta._ "What makes you think I'd help you with some childish halloween party? And why is my study full of this junk?" asks England annoyed picking up a black spider dangling from a string that was laying on the floor. "Aww come on Iggy, I need your help!" says America, he puts on a pleading face with puppy dog eyes and looks beseechingly at England.

England sighs and says "I guess I really don't have a choice in the matter, anything you plan on your own usually ends in a lawsuit". "Awesome! Thanks Iggy!" says America happily dropping the puppy dog eyes. "Hmmph, I've told you not to call me that" says England grumpily.

"Ok so here's the plan! We're turning four of my house's floors into a haunted house for the party, I have the first floor, Prussia has the second, Denmark has the third, and you get the fourth. The party itself is on the fifth floor and Poland and Hungary are in charge of the decorating up there."

"Wow you guys are really going all out aren't you?" I say looking at the blueprints. "Hey no looking at the plans, you're going to have to go through the house with everyone else so no spoiling the fun!" says America steering me away from the table and out the door. "Hey what am I supposed to do out here by myself!" I say trying to get America to let go of me.

"There's some books downstairs and a television set in the living room down the hall" says England right before America slams the door shut in my face. I jiggle the doorknob but he locked it tight so after kicking the door in frustration I tromp down the stairs and into what must be the living room.

A television set is in the corner of the room but it's an ancient looking thing and it looks like it'd set fire if I turned it on so I leave that alone and go to inspect the bookshelf that England had mentioned. There's almost an entire shelf full of cooking books and a lot of them have singed edges and suspicious looking stains and smears all over the covers. _These must be the results of England's "cooking"_ I think and start looking a shelf down. I'm surprised to find quite a number of children's books, and I find a tattered copy of Winnie the Pooh. _Oh yeah, Mom used to read me this when I was little, _I think pulling out the book. I settle onto a sofa in the corner of the room and start to read through the book, for some reason my eyes start to mist up a little when I remember Mom and me curling up in her big bed and listening to the stories about hundred acre wood, I've been so caught up with meeting everybody that I guess it never fully sunk in that I'm in world where my family doesn't exist.

After I sniffle a bit and calm down I get back to reading and it's about an hour before I start to hear banging from upstairs. There's two sharp thumps and then Italy comes racing down the stairs with blood running down his face. I gasp and leap up off the couch, "Italy what happened?" I run over and feel his head but it doesn't feel like blood, it's sticky and smells like, "Cherries?" I say confusedly. "Aaaah, Claire! America was showing England some costume thing for the party but then I looked in the mirror and it looked like part of my face was gone!" babbles Italy starting to cry. "Oh hun, it's just makeup you're not really hurt" I say wiping the makeup off his face. "Really?" he says calming down a bit. "Yes, just don't scare me like that!" I say, "Come on lets go into the kitchen so I can wash this off of me", I walk over to the kitchen and wash off the makeup and get all the fake blood off of Italy's head and shirt with a wet towel. I hear a bunch of thumping and America bangs into the kitchen and grabs Italy. "Bye Claire! Italy's coming over to help out so I'll see you in a couple days!" says America and he pulls Italy out of the room, down the hall and outside. "Well goodbye then!" I say waving.

Germany abruptly wanders into the room and sees Italy being taken by America, "What is going on?"  
"Italy is helping America with his halloween party at his house I guess" I say. "Well then I'll be heading back to my home, your things are in the hallway next to the front door." says Germany. "Thanks for bringing them in! I'll see you later then!" I run over and hug him quickly before he walks out the door, when I hug him he just kind of stands there awkwardly and then leaves the room quickly. _Why is everyone so weird about hugging? I would think that at least Germany would be used to it since he's always hanging out with Italy._

England comes into the kitchen a few minutes later, "Where has everybody gotten to?" "Well Italy left with America and Germany went back to his place, I guess I'm stuck here, sorry about that." I say.

"Oh no worries love, I'm just glad that git Alfred finally left, I can only put up with so much of his "halloween tunes" as he calls it, that boy's eardrums must be be as damaged as his tastebuds!" says England.

"Is that so?" I say, "Well hmm, where do you want me to put my things for the time being?" I ask. "Oh you can stay in one of the guest rooms upstairs, come along." says England and after I grab my bag I follow him upstairs to the room. "You get situated, I'll be downstairs if you need anything" says England leaving the room.

There's a big four poster antique bed in the center of the room, a fireplace alongside one wall, an old cuckoo clock high on the wall, and another bookshelf chock full of old books. I glance at the clock and see that it's gotten pretty late so after tossing my bag in a chair sitting in the corner I flop onto the bed exhausted and fall into a light doze.

**I hope America doesn't scare Italy too badly making the haunted house! If I've left out any characters you want me to include leave a review and I'll try to introduce them!**


	12. Chapter 12

Claire POV

When I woke up I was half dangling off of the bed so when I tried to sit up I ended up falling off the bed onto my face, "Uggghh" I groan, rolling over onto my back. The ceiling is a dark blue, but right over the bed I can see a faint shadow of something under the blue paint. I get onto the bed and after standing up I'm just tall enough to graze the ceiling with my fingertips, the paint is already starting to chip off a bit so I just gently scrape away at the paint with my nails. After a few minutes of work, (and a broken nail) I've revealed what was underneath the blue paint, there are complex portrayals of constellations that look like they spread over the entire ceiling, the one directly over the bed looks like it's the stars that make up the cancer constellation. "Why did someone paint over all of this?" I wonder aloud, it looks like a lot of work went into the paintings and it seems a shame for it to be covered up like this.

After studying the constellations a bit, I get down off of the bed and see that I've covered the blankets and myself with chips of paint. I grab the corners of the top blanket so nothing will spill and shake out the chips into a metal bucket for ashes that's resting next to the fireplace. After I get the blanket back on the bed I happen to glance at the clock on the wall and see that it's 8:00 am. "Wow I slept right through dinner!" I say surprised.

After cleaning up a bit and taming the rats nest my hair has turned into overnight, I venture downstairs to see what England is up to. As I round the corner at the end of the staircase I notice that there is a slight haze to the air and I can smell something burning, I follow the smell to kitchen and cautiously swing the door open to see England bent over a pan of something on top of the stove. The smoke is much thicker in here, but England seems unaffected. Hearing me enter the room he turns around to reveal him wearing a rather feminine looking apron, it has hearts on the pockets and even a few ruffles! "Good morning Claire!" he says brightly.

"When I went upstairs to tell you dinner was ready last night you were sound asleep so I thought it would be best to let you rest. But you must be famished, so I made us a nice big breakfast!" He proudly holds up a tray with two bowls of what sort of looks like porridge, a big plate of blackened toast and some incinerated looking bacon. Right as I'm about to decline and say I'm not hungry my stomach lets out an embarrassingly loud growl, "Looks like I was right!" says England happily and he steers me into the dining room.

He puts the tray on the table and is about to sit down when he stands up again and says, "Oh I forgot the silverware, I'll be back in just a moment." He walks out of the room heading towards the kitchen, and I immediately take the opportunity to inspect the food.

I actually like my bacon very well done, so even though it looks like it's about to crumble into dust I should be able to stomach it as long as he hasn't added anything weird to it. The "porridge" is another story though, it looks extremely sludgy and has little black flecks all through out it, I quickly look around to see if there's a way to get rid of it but before I'm able to do anything England comes back into the room holding a tea set and some silverware. I sit down abruptly with a thump and try to look innocent like I wasn't just planning to possibly kill that houseplant in the corner by dumping maybe radioactive porridge on it, and thank god England doesn't seem to notice anything. He sets down the tea set with a clink, pours two cups of tea, and hands one to me.

"The sugar is in that pot there" he says motioning at the pot, the tea smells delicious so I decide it must be safe and put a few spoonfuls of sugar into my cup. _A spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down, right?_ I sip my tea and it's wonderful, "This tea is fantastic England!" I say, "Thank you love, help yourself to whatever you want". England starts to make his plate and hands me my bowl of porridge. While England isn't looking I poke at it with my spoon, _He sounded so happy about having me eat breakfast with him, I don't want to hurt his feelings by not eating it! I suspect he gets that 24/7 from the other nations already... so I guess I'll try a small bit. _I eat a small spoonfuls and start to cough a little bit, it's really smoky tasting and sorta crunchy too. I drink some tea quickly to get the taste out of my mouth, "What do you think Claire?" asks England expectantly. "It's very... filling" I say carefully,_ I'm not exactly lying right? _He seems to take that as a compliment and we finish breakfast, and I politely decline seconds but take some more tea to wash the taste of the porridge away.

After the breakfast dishes get put away we spend the rest of the morning quietly reading in the living room with a nice fire going in the fireplace. I'm curled up in a chair reading and England is primly sitting on a sofa across the room, when I suddenly remember the constellations in my room, I had meant to ask him about them earlier but I got distracted by "'breakfast".

"Hey England?" I ask, "I noticed that in my room it looks like somethings been painted over on the ceiling, it sort of looks like constellations."  
"Oh you noticed those?" he says looking wistful. "That room used to belong to Alfred, when he was young he was very fascinated by astronomy and the stars, that's probably why he's such good friends with that alien of his." _He must mean Tony, I guess it makes sense that he covered it up, it must of stirred up sad memories whenever he saw it. _"Well it's a shame you covered it up, the artist was very talented" I say.  
"You really think so?" says England. "Yes, I think they're beautiful!" I say enthusiastically, "Who painted it?"  
"Oh, hmm well actually I did" says England sounding a tad embarrassed, "Wow really! I didn't know you could paint!" I say. "Well cooking isn't the only thing I have skill in!" says England proudly. _Well, I don't know about the cooking part. _

"Well would you like to go out for a bit instead of sitting around the house all day?" asks England. "Sure, that sounds fun!" I say. "What would you like to do?" he asks. "Oh well, I don't really know what's near here, so why don't you surprise me?" "Alright then, I know just the thing! Why don't you get ready and meet me in the driveway in five minutes." says England. I head upstairs, put my shoes and a coat on, and run to the front door and out onto the driveway. England locks the house and then we get into his car and drive for about half an hour. When we get out we're in what looks like a ginormous park, there are paths radiating out in different directions that wind through trees and big open fields of healthy vibrant grass.

"Where are we?" I ask. "Kensington Gardens, there's something I want to show you but we'll have to walk a bit to get there." says England. "That's fine by me!"  
We walk quietly through the trees along a path, I see a couple people walking far off, but overall it's very peaceful and quiet here. Right when I'm starting to consider asking to rest for a moment since my feet are getting a little sore, England says "Here we are!"

We're in a clearing with trees all around and there's a copper statue in the middle, I gasp "Is that the Peter Pan statue?" I run over and walk around looking at all the details, "I've always wanted to see this!" I say happily.

"I saw that you had pulled that book out earlier today and thought you might appreciate seeing the statue" says England. "This has always been one of my favorite things to see when I come here, I enjoy getting away from the hustle and bustle of the city every once in while" says England coming over to stand next to me. It's a statue of Peter standing on top of a tree stump playing a pipe, and there are fairies and woodland creatures all over the trunk of the stump so I spend quite a while circling the statue and making sure I'm able to notice all of the little details.

After I'm finally finished poring over the statue we walk a bit more through the park before returning to the car. It's gotten pretty late so England suggest we go grab something to eat. I stand outside an old looking pub while he quickly goes in to get our food. I watch him interacting with the owner through the window, the owner seems to know him well and claps him on the back laughing. England says something to him and the owner peers through the window and winks at me. He laughs again saying something and England starts to blush at whatever he's saying.

After he finally gets our food, he comes outside and hands me a cardboard basket of fish and chips. "What was the owner asking you?" I ask curiously. "Some poppycock about me not wanting to scare off a date with my cooking, he wouldn't believe me when I said you had enjoyed the meal I prepared!" he says frustrated. He fumes quietly to himself a while longer before settling down and walking along the street with me while contentedly munching on our dinner. After we finish eating and toss our wrappers and start to walk back towards the car, a huge yawn overcomes me. "It's getting pretty late and you look tired out, lets get you back to the house" says England and he helps me into the car. I'm pretty tired from all the walking we've done today, I think I'm going to crash the minute we get home!

**I thought I'd do a sort of fluffy chapter for Valentine's day, hopefully Claire will be able to survive a bit longer off of England's cooking! The constellation over America's old bed is the cancer one, since his birthday (4th of July) makes him a cancer.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Claire POV**

England and I got home rather early last night, but I was totally wiped out so I conked out on my bed still fully dressed. When I woke up it was just getting light out, so I rolled over onto my side to look at the clock. It only read 5:45 but I don't think there's any chance of me going back to sleep so I might as well get up.

I slip out of my rumpled clothes from the night before and take a shower to fully wake myself up, standing under the hot water usually snaps me out of the half awake daze I usually stumble around in after getting up. I throw on a denim skirt, a long sleeved blouse and quickly wrap my waist length hair into a messy bun. I slowly open the door, but it creaks loudly making me wince at the loud noise. _I'm pretty sure Mr. Grumpy won't take kindly to being waken up at the crack of dawn._ I pause at the doorway a moment listening for any reaction but the house is silent. I ease the door open the rest of the way and pad down the staircase in my bare feet, the floor is a bit chilly but not too bad. The summers back at home are always so hot and miserable, after the first few weeks the grass gets all dried out and crunchy and going outside in the heat is just dreadful. But over here, it's much nicer and cool, but still warm enough to remind you of the season.

"Hmmmph what should I do now that I'm down here?" I wonder to myself out loud. I wander down the hallway and see that the door to the kitchen is open, _Hey, maybe if I make breakfast before England gets up I won't have to force down more of that god awful porridge! _I walk into the kitchen and close the door behind me, I don't want England hearing me and coming to "help". I open up the huge fridge in the corner to see what I have to work with. There are a lot of mysterious dark tupperware bowls full of what I guess are leftovers from England's previous meals, and some weird glass jars in the door full of murky liquids. But after a little digging, I find some eggs, cheese, and one slightly sad looking bell pepper. "That'll have to do for now", I'm not much of a cook, most of what I make are pastries and cakes for the bakery. But I can make decent omelets, so omelets it is!

Half an hour later after I've almost finished with the food, the door to the kitchen swings open and England walks in, looking bleary eyed and haggard. "You look terrible!" I blurt without thinking. "Why thank you for that most astute observation" says England snarkily, crossing the room. "I'm sorry, I just meant you look exhausted" I say. "Well, since America barged in and commandeered my study I wasn't able to get any of my paperwork done, so I stayed up late last night finishing it". _Oh, and he spent all of yesterday entertaining me and driving me around town, ugh this is my fault too. _"I'll get breakfast started in a moment-" "Oh, I already made something" I interrupt. He looks over my shoulder and sees the omelets sizzling in the pan, "Well is there anything I can help with?" asks England. "NO!" I say loudly, "Umm no, you're so tired out already and these are almost done, so why don't you go rest for a moment in the living room and I'll call you when I'm ready" I say ushering him out of the room. _Whew, crisis averted, _I think to myself after I get him out. I finish up the omelets and bring a kettle of water to a boil so England can have some tea. I bring the plates and tea out into the dining room, and call England in to eat. After sitting down, he takes a bite of the omelet and makes a surprised sound. "This is even better than my cooking!" says England digging in. "Thanks" I say, _although that isn't much of a compliment is it? _England finishes eating before me and is sipping tea while I eat the last of my eggs when a phone rings somewhere in the house. "Who is calling me so early?" says England looking annoyed, and he gets up and goes off to answer the phone.

**England POV**

My personal line in my study is the one ringing, so I run up the stairs and I'm a bit out of breath when I seize the phone of the hook trying to get it before it stops ringing. "H-hello?" I say wheezing. "Bonjour Angleterre!" I groan leaning against the wall, "Why on earth are you calling me so early you damn frog!" I say angrily. "Well excuse moi, I was actually trying to help you out!" says France. "But you sound so out of breath, have you been "busy" already this morning?" says France with a leer in his voice. "Just what are you insinuating!" I shout. "Hohohohohon, I think you know exactly what I mean Angleterre!" I'm about to retort when Claire comes through the door, "Who is it?" she asks. "No one important, just the frog" I say. "Oh, it's France? Tell him I say hi!" says Claire. I'm about to say no, but she did go to all the trouble of making me breakfast..."Ughh, Claire says hello" I say into the phone. "Tell the mademoiselle bonjour from me!" "He says hello back" I say. "Oh, Angleterre, give the phone to Claire maybe she'll tell me what has you so worked up?" says France. "There is no way I'm letting a pervert like you talk to her!" I shout, Claire jumps a bit at my raised voice. "Well, I don't think I'm needed in here, I'll just go... and wash the dishes!" she ends abruptly and escapes the room.

"And you're always going on about what a gentleman you are" says France triumphantly, apparently he ad heard what Claire had said. "Well it's your fault you frog! Why did you call me in the first place!"  
"Ahh, I almost forgot, Amérique asked me to tell you he needs you to go over there today" says France. "Well why didn't he call himself?" "He said something about being busy with his haunted house". "But he was able to call you about it? What a dolt". "Well who raised him? I've always said I make a much better parent, just look at Matthew!". "Well at least Alfred doesn't disappear in the middle of meetings and has to be tracked down!" I say angrily. We start to argue whole heartedly, but I realize if I have to go over the pond I should start getting ready and tell Claire. The frog is in the middle of a long tirade about how french cuisine is superior and I try to interrupt but just end up hanging up on him. Well that had to have some effect!

I go downstairs to assist Claire in putting up the breakfast things, but they've already been cleaned and put away. I find her reading on the sofa and I tell her that were headed to America. She seems to take it in stride and heads upstairs to pack her things, I should probably get all the things I'll need to prepare the spell at the full moon, we'll probably be stuck at Alfred's until then. I walk down to the basement and pull down the spellbooks, candles, and ingredients I need and put them into a leather case. I'm a bit relieved to have this come to an end, but I'm sad to see the lass leave so soon, she's brought a bit of color into my usual humdrum life.

**Claire POV**

After I get all my clothes stuffed into the duffel bag from Italy's, I grab a couple of books from the bookshelf before heading downstairs. "Hey is it alright if I borrow these for on the flight?" I ask England, holding up the books. "Oh that's fine love, you can keep them if you want, I'll probably never get around to reading them again" says England as we head out the door. The drive and getting through the airport are uneventful, the guards wave us through after nodding respectfully at England so we practically glide through security. All is calm until we get on the plane and walk down the aisle to our seats, and a certain Frenchman is sitting smugly in the middle of our row. "Oh, Claire, England! Fancy meeting you here!" says France with a smirk directed at England. We're almost thrown off the plane because of the resulting row England makes but he finally settles down at my pleading. But he makes France get out of the middle seat because "I won't allow such a pervert to sit next to Claire for over seven hours!". So I end up getting the window, England the middle, and France the aisle. Thankfully we're able to get through the rest of the flight somewhat peacefully, with only a little yelling from England when France starts flirting outrageously with one of the stewardesses.

After we land in New York the minute we get a hold of our baggage, England books it out of the airport with me in tow, trying to lose France before he can catch up. He hails a taxi, gets our bags situated, I slide in the taxi, England gets into the front, and all of the sudden the passenger door across from me opens and in comes France! The cabbie sees me greeting France, so I guess he thinks it's ok so we start our drive to America's. England puts up quite a fuss, and I think he's going to try to get the cabbie to pull over so he can throw France out, but after France offers to pay the fare he just sits there steaming for the rest of the ride. While we're driving France asks me questions about my time in London and I answer most of them honestly and hedge around the ones pertaining to England's "cooking". France seems disappointed that I don't have any complaints about England's food, so he decides that England must of killed my taste buds, like he must of done to America's, and that he must take me somewhere with French food A.S.A.P to remedy the situation. When we finally pull up to America's, _I swear that cabbie was driving as slowly as physically possible!, _I dart out of the car and run up the driveway to the door of the house. Well it's more a mansion than a house, it's looks bigger than the white house almost!

After hearing some banging from inside, the door slams open revealing Italy. "Ve, Claire you're finally here! I don't think I can take much more of America's planning, it's too scary! Come on, you and I are going to go into town and get some real pasta, can you believe it the only pasta America has is in a little box with this weird orange powdery stuff he called cheese! And the only other food in his house is hamburgers, I haven't gone this long without pasta in years, veh!" rambles Italy, and he pulls me down the street. "Hey wait, shouldn't I tell America I'm here first?" I say protesting, but Italy must be using that italian running superpower of his because I can't pull free. I give up and yell down the street at England "HEY ENGLAND I'M OFF WITH ITALY, I'LL BE BACK LATER!" England waves back looking confused so I guess he must of heard me.

After a few blocks Italy finally slows down and turns around to face me with a sheepish grin on his face, "Sorry I dragged you out here like this bella, I just haven't seen in you in so long!" he chirps happily. "You just saw me two days ago! Well I can't stay mad at you when you grin at me like that, just give me more of a heads up next time would'ya?" I say smiling back. "Ve, sure!"

After walking a couple blocks and keeping a hold of Italy's hand so he doesn't dart off somewhere without me, I ask where we're going. "I don't know, I just thought it'd be nice to take a walk on such a beautiful day with you bella!" says Italy. I look away and blush a bit, "Well it looks like there's a park over there, do you want to walk in?" I ask. "Ve, that sounds fun, come on!" he says speeding up and pulling me along, _where does he get all this energy? _We walk into the park and follow a path into the center of it, it's a weekday so there's hardly anyone here. As we turn onto another path Italy sees an icecream vendor, "Hey bella do you want to get some ice cream?" "Sure! Could I have a chocolate chip one?" I ask. He's already on his way over there and talking to the man at the cart, he gets a strawberry cone and when the man tells him the total he pulls out some foreign bills and looks dismayed, "Ah, don't worry about it" I say and pull out a ten from my back pocket. I had decided I should probably start carrying some money on me before I left England's, what with all the random dashing about. After I pay and thank the man we slowly walk along eating our ice cream. "So you like chocolate?" asks Italy. "Yeah, I really like rockyroad too, but I always get nuts stuck in between my teeth" I say laughing. Italy laughs a bit too, and we walk out of the park just as we finish our cones.

A couple of stores lie across the street from us and Italy notices them, "Hey, we should get you a dress for the party!" he says. "Ah, no! You and France already spent so much on clothes for me!" I say protesting. "Well then we can just look can't we?" says Italy. "Well, I guess so" I say. We cross the street and enter one of the shops, it's a vintage thrift shop with old glamorous dresses on mannequins out front. I'm perusing the racks not really paying much attention since we're not buying anything anyway, when Italy pulls outs an A-line dress with a sweetheart neckline, "Hey look this one's chocolate colored!" he says. "Huh, it is!" I say looking it over. It even has white trim around the neck and bottom so it sort of looks like rockyroad. "Go try it on!" says Italy pushing the dress into my arms. "Hey, I said we aren't buying anything!" I protest as he pushes me towards a dressing room in the back. "We're not leaving 'till you try it on bella!" he says arms crossed and a determined look on his face. "Ugh, fine", _He can be pretty stubborn!_

I slip the dress on, and to my surprise it fits perfectly, and since Italy probably won't believe me if I say it didn't fit, I come out of the dressing room to show him. He motions for me to turn around so I do a little spin and the skirt floats around me, "Bella you look fantastico!" says Italy clapping his hands together. I go back into the dressing room and change back into my clothes and put the dress back on the hanger. When I come out I go to put the dress back on the rack but Italy takes it from me and heads towards the register. "Italy get back here!" I say disapprovingly, but he's already plopped it down on the counter and a young woman is ringing it up. "I'll pay you back at America's house, so don't worry so much! Veh, You look so much prettier with a smile than that grumpy frown!" says Italy with a smile of his own.

Looks like I have no choice in the matter so I pull out the money and pay the cashier, _so much for my pocket money,_ I think. She puts it into a pink and brown paper bag with tissue paper and holds it out to Italy for him to carry. As we walk out and down the street Italy starts humming happily lightly swinging the bag back and forth. "I can see how you get away with so much with Germany" I mutter. "Huh?" says Italy. "Oh nothing" I say, he_ probably doesn't even notice he's doing it, the charmer! _When we finally get back to America's place and get through the door I can hear America and France yelling and England screaming, what in God's name have they done now!

**Hiya everybody! I've procrastinated so long on writing this chapter, but I finally sat myself down today and wrote out an outline for the rest of the story, (and there may or may not of been a lot of SAO involved in between bouts of writing). Anyway hoped you enjoyed and stay tuned for new countries next chapter!**


End file.
